


Carry On

by mukes_lovechild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukes_lovechild/pseuds/mukes_lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire gets called into the principals office.  Her principal doesn't like her, and Dean isn't helping matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Facebook and I saw something like this so I wanted to wright it.

"Come on Cas, Claire got in trouble again."  
*sigh* "Damnit, what did she do this time?"  
"She punched a kid in the face."  
"Seriously! Again?!"  
"Ya, let's go."

They drove to the Middle school that Claire was currently attending. The two quickly made their way to the main office.

"Excuse me ma'am, we need to speak with Mrs.Smith." Dean stated.  
"Mr.Novak and Mr.Winchester, I presume." The secretary asked rather rudely.  
"Yes." Cas replied quickly.  
"Right this way."

They made their way down a rather small hallway that led to a single door at the end. Sitting in a chair right outside of the door sat Claire. The secretary opened the door and motioned for the two to enter.

"Ah, Mr.Novak and Mr.Winchester. You know why I called you down here. So let's get straight to the point. Your daughter has punched three other students in the mere month that she's been here. Why is that so?"  
"I'm not exactly sure why she has these outbursts. But I can assure you we have been working on it." Cas claimed.  
"Well, obviously not well enough. If this happens again I will have no choice but to expell her." Mrs.Smith threatened.  
"We understand. It won't happen again."  
"Unless someone pisses her off. Or hits her first, then we have no control over what she does." Dean interjects.  
"Excuse me?! Mr.Winchester! That is not acceptable parenting."  
"Dean!" Cas whispered angrily.  
"What?! OK, I'll just leave . . . you two can figure this out." He said as he stood to leave the room.  
"That would probably be best." Mrs.Smith said, calming down a bit.

Dean left the office. Claire was still in the hallway, waiting for them so they could co home.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Claire asked.  
"He's still talking to your principal. I don't think she likes me. And why do you insist on calling me mom?"  
"Probably not, she doesn't like anyone. Well I can't call you both dad, you'll get confused. What did you say to her?"   
"I told her that if anyone pisses you off or punches you first, that we have no control over you. I think thats what set her off. I would be dad anyway, Cas bottoms."  
"I did not want to know that! Can I go now?"  
"Not yet, we have to wait for them to get done talking."  
"Ugh, fine."

After what felt like an eternity, Cas and Mrs.Smith left the office and joined the two.

"Mr.Winchester, you may take Claire home. She can come back tomorrow morning."  
"Okay, that you."  
"Good bye Mr. Novak. I will speak to you soon." She said as she shook his hand.  
"Good bye." He said, returning the gesture.

They walked to the Impala and drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed wrighting it. Comments are always welcome.  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> Love ya,  
>  Mukes_lovechild


End file.
